Harry Potter y la Octava Sombra
by Kyllar
Summary: Después de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry vuelve a Hogwarts para concluir su séptimo año de estudios. No sospecha que deberá enfrentarse a nuevos peligros ante la amenaza de una nueva era de oscuridad. ¿Conseguirá de nuevo sobrevivir?
1. La Reconstrucción de Hogwarts

**_Todo comienzo parte de un final_, mi final fue éste:**

_-¿Estás seguro? – dijo Ron Había un ligero rastro de anhelo en su voz mientras miraba la Varita de Saúco._

_-Creo que Harry tiene razón, - dijo Hermione tranquilamente._

_-Esta varita da más problemas de los que vale – dijo Harry -. Para ser honestos, - se alejó de los retratos, pensando ahora en solo en la cama de cuatro postes que le esperaba en la Torre de Gryffindor, y preguntándose si Kreacher podría llevarle un sándwich allí -, ya he tenido suficientes problemas para toda una vida._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Reconstrucción de Hogwarts**

Una figura imponente atravesaba las puertas del ascensor acompañada de una mujer bajita con unos apuntes bajo el brazo. La figura apretó un botón y el ascensor cerró sus puertas.

-¿Está seguro de que cumpliremos el plazo, señor Ministro? – dijo la mujer.

-Hogwarts es nuestra máxima prioridad, Dianne – comentó Kingsley.

Una voz sonó tras detenerse el ascensor: "Sexto piso: Departamento de Transportes Mágicos".

Ambos atravesaron el umbral dirigiéndose por un estrecho pasillo. Kingsley y su secretaria llegaron a una puerta que rezaba "Oficina de Trasladores". Kingsley llamó a la puerta y se escuchó al otro lado:

-Adelante.

-Buenos días Martins – saludó Kingsley tras entrar.

-Buenos días Señor Ministro – respondió éste, y dirigiéndose a Dianne – Señorita Runppeway.

-Señor Pokrov.

-¿Ya está listo mi traslador? – Preguntó Kingsley.

-Desde luego, se accionará en dos minutos.

-Bien.

-Disculpe Señor Ministro, permíteme sugerirle que actualmente disponemos de medios mejores para el transporte… - dijo Martins balbuceante.

-Necesito fluidez, Martins-atajó el Ministro-. La red _flú_ es insegura en estos momentos y viajar mediante escobas resulta demasiado lento para las necesidades actuales.

-Pero Cathan comentó…

-El señor Ronwert no se da cuenta de que su departamento no opera con el personal adecuado para asegurar la red flú, confío en que usted sea consciente de ello.

-Si, señor.-dijo finalmente vencido Martins.

-Bien. Mi regreso será al anochecer, tenga preparado el traslador de retorno.

-Como usted diga, Señor Ministro.

Ambos se apretaron afablemente la mano y unos segundos más tarde, Kingsley junto con Dianne desaparecían del despacho de Martins.

En un lugar alejado del Ministerio de Magia, descansaba sobre una butaca situada detrás de una amplia mesa una mujer de avanzada edad. Por su rostro, se podía aventurar que llevaba unas semanas bastante ajetreadas. Tras suspirar, un ruido sonó en la puerta.

-Pase – dijo la mujer.

-Buenos días Minerva – la saludó el Ministro.

-Tan puntual como siempre, Kingsley – dijo McGonagall tras ver pasar a su despacho el Ministro de Magia.

-¿Hay nuevas noticias del chico? – Preguntó Dianne al pasar.

-Buenos días a usted también, señorita Runppeway.

-Si, hola profesora McGonagall – dijo la aludida sin quitarle el ojo de encima al Ministro.

-El señor Potter sigue en la Madriguera, descansando junto con la familia Weasley – dijo Kingsley y agregó preocupado - supongo que todas las protecciones que se han colocado allí funcionarán a la perfección.

-Todos los profesores han colaborado tras lo ocurrido, no creo que debamos inquietarnos sobre la seguridad del chico. – comentó McGonagall.

-Bien. ¿Lo sabe aún?

-Aún no es momento para que lo asimile, Kingsley.

-Pero Señor Ministro – comenta Dianne – no sabe el peligro que corre.

-Aún no sabemos a qué nos podemos enfrentar, pero está claro que todo esfuerzo que el chico ha realizado durante el año pasado no ha sido en vano. De todas formas a su debido tiempo le contaremos lo ocurrido, si ya no se enteró por otros medios – insistió McGonagall.

-Bien – dijo Kingsley – Por ahora dejémoslo como está. Hoy he venido a revisar la situación de la reconstrucción del castillo, Hogwarts deberá estar operativo para el inicio del nuevo curso.

-Sin problema, Kingsley, proceda.

-Buenos días Minerva.

-Buenos días profesora McGonagall – agregó Dianne – y espero que se cuide.

-Se lo agradezco señorita Runppeway, lo necesito.

El Ministro y Dianne salieron del despacho con paso acelerado y tras cerrar la puerta McGonagall se puso de pié y girándose, comentó:

-Espero que esto lo hayas planificado también Albus, no creo que el chico pueda volver a lograrlo sólo. Aún cumple dieciocho años la semana que viene.

El retrato del profesor Dumbledore la miró fijamente y dijo:

-Lo se, y aunque no había barajado la posibilidad, ahora tiene muchos más aliados que antes, Minerva.

-Ahora hasta Slytherin está de su lado – dijo Phineas desde otro retrato.

-Espero que sea suficiente – dijo McGonagall esperanzada.

-Yo también. Confío en el chico – le respondió Dumbledore.


	2. El Retorno

Capítulo 2: El retorno.

La voz de la señora Weasley se escuchó desde la cocina:

-¡Todos a desayunar!

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny bajaron a la cocina.

-Buenos días señora Weasley – dijeron Harry y Hermione.

-Buenos días mamá – dijeron Ginny y Ron.

Al entrar vieron como la señora Weasley estaba agitando su varita y hacía huevos en una sartén que flotaba en el aire. Ron, nada más entrar, no dejó de ver la varita de su madre. Harry al percatarse de la vista de su amigo le preguntó entre susurros:

-¿Ocurre algo con la varita de tu madre?

-Nada – respondió Ron – sólo espero que mamá no se cabree por no haber hecho la cama, desde que dejó completamente inutilizada a Bellatrix Lextranje le tengo miedo a esa varita.

- Pues hubieras hecho la cama, Ron – le espetó Hermione a la que la conversación no se le escapó para su oído.

Los tres amigos se rieron mientras Ginny los miraba desconfiada. La señora Weasley, que estaba concentrada en preparar el desayuno agitó la varita y los platos que contenían huevos y beicon levitaron hasta la mesa.

-¿Aún sigue papá asfixiado de trabajo en el Ministerio, mamá? – Preguntó Ginny.

-Si, hija. – Respondió la señora Weasley – ahora es el jefe del departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, ya sabes que es mucha responsabilidad.

-Para que luego sigan creyéndose importantes los Malfoy – agregó Ron junto con las risas de los chicos.

-¡Ron! – Lo regañó la madre provocando que su hijo saltara de su asiento sin dejar de mirar la varita de la Señora Weasley – ¿No te he dicho que dejes tranquilos a los Malfoy? Ahora son buena gente... – dijo esto último sin mucha convicción.

-Cla… claro mamá, lo que tú digas – tartamudeó Ron asustado.

-¿Qué le pasa a este niño?

La señora Weasley puso cara de extrañarse por el comportamiento de su hijo a lo que Harry le comentó:

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, una chica lo tiene hechizado.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron al instante rojos como tomates.

-No es eso… - protestó Hermione.

La señora Weasley sin percatarse del acaloramiento de Hermione regañó a Ron:

-Pues más te vale que sea una chica decente, no quiero que andes como tu hermana saltando de flor en flor.

-¡Mamá! – Saltó Ginny enfadada mientras miraba el serio rostro que puso Harry – Eso fue hace mucho.

-No me fío de ti, Ginny Weasley. Con lo bella que te has vuelto no me extraña que te persiga hasta el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Dices que ahora estás con uno pero sigues sin decirme quién es ese infeliz que tienes hechizado.

Ron y las dos chicas se giraron inmediatamente para ver el rostro de Harry que ya pasó del rojo al escarlata y comenzaba a hundirse en su silla. La señora Weasley se percató en ese momento de la actitud de Harry y soltó:

-¡Santo cielo, ¿Harry… tú? – y abrazando a Harry dijo - ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-Ehh… - dijo Harry que no le salían las palabras para decirle a la señora Weasley.

-No hace falta nada, mamá – se apresuró a decir Ron – En realidad, si quitamos el año pasado, ya llevan bastante tiempo pegados.

-¿¡Pegados! – dijo la señora Weasley sobresaltada, tras abrazar a Harry.

Harry consciente del tono de voz de la señora Weasley, desvió la vista a la varita de la mujer, temeroso de que saliera un embrujo de ella. Sin embargo la varita apuntó a Ron, que enseguida se ocultó de debajo de la mesa.

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte Ronald Weasley, que tienes que moderar ese lenguaje?

La señora Weasley alzó la varita y Ron, que la vio desde debajo de la mesa, salió corriendo a cuatro patas de la cocina perseguido por su madre, mientras éste suplicaba por su vida.

Los tres chicos que quedaban en la cocina comenzaron a reír durante un buen rato, hasta que una lechuza del tamaño de un puño entró en la estancia con un periódico en el pico.

-¡Pig! – dijo Ginny mientras le cogía el profeta.

La lechuza ululó marchándose por donde vino, alegre de haber logrado llevar ella sola ese periódico de grandes proporciones. Mientras Pigwidgeon se alejó, Harry quedó hipnotizado observando el vuelo de la lechuza y sintió remordimiento por Hedwig. Su lechuza, que había significado su enlace con el mundo mágico mientras estaba en Privet Drive durante tantos años y que había fallecido mientras escapaba de Voldemort hace justo un año. Sus amigos no sacaron el tema todos estos días porque ya sabían lo que Harry estaba afectado por todas las pérdidas que habían sufrido en la dura batalla contra el Señor Oscuro para salvarlo y acabar con su régimen de horror.

Ginny lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos al haberse sobresaltado por lo que ponía en un artículo de El Profeta. La chica comenzó a leer en alto mientras Harry y Hermione le prestaban atención:

DESAPARECIDO EL CADÁVER DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO

Por Rita Seeker

Según fuentes fidedignas, el cuerpo sin vida del Señor Tenebroso ha desaparecido ante los ojos de los que lo custodiaban minutos después de su muerte en el famoso duelo de Harry Potter y el Señor Oscuro hace unas semanas. El cuerpo del que no-debe-ser-nombrado se ha volatilizado en fragmentos de polvo mientras un grito desgarrador se escuchaba en su estancia. Varios alumnos afirman que el grito siguió hasta las afueras de la escuela de magia y hechicería dónde desapareció seguido por una estela de polvo gris. Muchos magos y brujas piensan ya, que el Mago Oscuro no ha muerto del todo, al igual que ocurrió hace dieciséis años y todos nos preguntamos "¿Cuál es el secreto de su supuesta inmortalidad?". El mundo mágico pide a gritos de nuevo que El Elegido sea el encargado de su búsqueda para dar fin a la época de oscuridad sobre la que nos podemos volvemos a cernir…

Las dos chicas miraron a Harry después de que Ginny leyera el artículo.

-Es imposible que siguiera vivo. Destruimos todos los Horrocruxes. – dijo Harry.

Su mundo que se había imaginado hace unas semanas sobre volver a Hogwarts y finalizar su séptimo año se estaba desmoronando de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que lograse sobrevivir? Dumbledore estaba seguro de que no faltaban más Horrocruxes que los que estaban destruidos. Entonces Voldemort no pudo sobrevivir de nuevo. El plan resultó perfecto, ahora la Varita de Saúco sólo respondía ante él y posteriormente al duelo comprobaron que Voldemort no seguía vivo.

-Harry – dijo Hermione que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos – ¿Te ha dolido últimamente la cicatriz?

-No, desde el último encuentro.

-¿Entonces qué crees que ha ocurrido? – preguntó Ginny.

-No se, quizás algún mortífago oculto se lo llevara…

-Dudo mucho que un mortífago huyera causando un grito para delatar su posición, y mucho menos llevándose al cuerpo de Voldemort, con el miedo que le tenían – concluyó Ginny.

Harry ya no encontraba palabras para explicar lo sucedido. No esperaba tener que volver a encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con su enemigo mortal, después de todo el sufrimiento que ha costado para llegar y acabar con él. Ginny abrazó a Harry consciente de la oscuridad que se cernía en el interior del chico.

-Esperemos a que mi padre venga – dijo Ginny – Él nos lo contará todo. Ya sabes que Seeker cuando cuenta algo prácticamente es mentira a menos que sean los trapos sucios de alguien.

Harry durante toda la mañana sólo consiguió asentir.


	3. De nuevo en el Ministerio

Después de unas buenas vacaciones de Navidad, ahora sí puedo decirlo: por fín el capítulo 3.

* * *

Capítulo 3: De nuevo en el Ministerio

-Señor Ministro – dijo la voz de Dianne detrás de Kingsley – Su lechuza acaba de llegar con un mensaje de Harry Potter.

Kingsley suspiró. "El chico ya habrá leído lo que han comunicado en El Profeta, esa Seeker…".

-Tráemela, haz el favor.

Dianne se acercó al escritorio con la carta. Tras leerla, Kingsley comentó:

-Anula la cita de las ocho.

-¿La del Ministro Muggle, señor? – preguntó estupefacta Dianne.

-Ésa. – confirmó – Dígale a la secretaria del Ministro Muggle que tuve unos asuntos urgentes y si puede posponerla para mañana. En una hora he de recibir al Señor Weasley con Harry Potter.

-B… Bien, como usted diga, señor.

En la Madriguera todo era un barullo. La Señora Weasley trataba de vestir adecuadamente a Harry para visitar al Ministro mientras el resto de la familia Weasley conversaba sobre lo publicado en el Profeta. Cuando el Arthur Weasley había llegado para cenar, alegó que no se había enterado de lo que ha ocurrido y con tanto trabajo no se preocupó de leer El Profeta. Alarmado acordó con Harry de visitar al Ministro a la mañana siguiente junto con Harry. Todo eran preguntas y no surgía ninguna respuesta.

Cuando la Señora Weasley finalizó de elegir la ropa de Harry y éste vestirse, el chico bajó al rellano donde le esperaba el Señor Weasley junto con los demás.

-¿Por qué sólo va Harry? - protestó Ron.

-Porque no podemos entrar todos de golpe en el Ministerio, Ron. Luego os contaremos la charla con Kingsley. – dijo el Señor Weasley -Volveremos en cuanto aclaremos esto.

Ambos se alejaron de la Madriguera y al llegar a un prado cercano, Harry se agarró al brazo del Señor Weasley y desaparecieron.

Unos segundos más tarde, en Londres, un señor y un chico se aparecieron enfrente a una cabina roja con aspecto de estar fuera de servicio.

-Ya sabes cómo funciona, ¿no Harry?

-Sí, Señor Weasley.

-Adelante pues.

Los dos bajaron por la cabina momentos más tarde al Ministerio de Magia. Harry no lo había visto desde su última visita, cuando tenía que robar el guardapelo a Umbridge hace unos meses. Ahora, pudo distinguir que la estatua dónde había antes unos magos sobre una montaña de muggles, elfos y demás criaturas que Voldemort consideraba inferiores; ahora había unas estatuas de magos, centauros, elfos y muggles abrazados y sonrientes como si fueran amigos de toda la vida sobre un escrito que rezaba "La magia en beneficio de todos".

Se percató de que todo el mundo le miraba al pasar. Cuando llegaron al ascensor nadie quiso entrar junto el Señor Weasley y El Elegido salvo dos aurores que los escoltaron nada mas pisar un pie en el Ministerio. El ascensor se detuvo en la primera planta y una voz dijo "Primer piso: Ministro de la Magia y Personal de Apoyo".

Unos minutos más tarde sonó un golpe en la puerta del despacho del Ministro.

-Adelante – dijo Kingsley desde su mesa.

-Buenos días Kingsley – dijo el Señor Weasley tras entrar.

-Arthur, Harry. Bienvenidos – y mostrándoles las sillas enfrente su escritorio agregó – sentaos, por favor.

Los dos se sentaron y tras un breve momento de silencio Harry comenzó a hablar:

-Disculpe señor Ministro…

-Llámame Kingsley, Harry, ya nos conocemos bastante como para andar con caballerosidades.

-Gracias, señor… Kingsley. Yo… me preguntaba si…

-Por lo que sé – interrumpió nuevamente el Ministro al ver que el chico estaba dubitativo – toda la información que publicó ayer el profeta no es del todo cierta.

-¡Disculpe?¿Del todo? – preguntó el Señor Weasley.

-En efecto Arthur, es peor. Voldemort no convirtió su cadáver en polvo dado que realmente no hubo cadáver alguno. Por lo que parece uno de los aurores encargados de custodiar su cuerpo ha visto como Voldemort se levantaba unas horas después de su supuesta muerte y se marchaba volando mientras gritaba, eso sí, sin su antigua varita ya que afortunadamente la hemos destruido. Por desgracia alguna información se filtró en el Profeta y así se han esparcido los rumores.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Voldemort después de sufrir la maldición asesina no ha muerto? – preguntó el Señor Weasley claramente asustado.

-Creo que Harry es quién debería comentar la primera hipótesis de cómo ha ocurrido, Arthur.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de mirar el suelo mientras escuchaba tan mala noticia. Él no se había figurado que Voldemort hubiese echo otro Horrocrux, siete eran el número que tanto ansiaba su terrible adversario. Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad y le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza: Voldemort no sabía que hubo un Horrocrux puesto involuntariamente dentro de su cuerpo.

-Horrocruxes – dijo al fin el chico.

-¿Qué? – dijeron el Ministro y el Señor Weasley a la vez.

-Harry por lo que nos has comentado acerca de cómo Voldemort consiguió sobrevivir la última vez, ya estaba todo zanjado. ¿No dijiste que todos los horrocruxes de Voldemort fueron destruídos? – preguntó Kingsley.

-Si… pero creo que Voldemort no sabía que dentro de mí hubo uno e intentaría hacer un supuesto séptimo Horrocrux.

El Señor Weasley le puso una mano en el hombro y le comentó:

-Repasemos entonces. El diario de Tom Riddle, el guardapelo, la copa, la diadema, la serpiente de Voldemort y el anillo de su abuelo. ¿Luego pues Voldemort sólo sabía la existencia de esos seis?

Harry asintió.

-Esto cambia muchas cosas Kingsley – dijo Arthur.

-En efecto, tenemos que movernos – dijo el Ministro poniéndose en pie.

-Esperen – comentó Harry.

Ambas personas quedaron mirando al chico.

-Creo que algo no encaja… - dijo Harry – La primera vez que Voldemort intentó matarme sobrevivió gracias a los Horrocruxes pero su cuerpo desapareció dejando su alma vagando por el mundo mientras buscaba qué poseer. Cuando leí el profeta pensé que fue eso pero ahora que usted, Kingsley, me ha dicho que realmente no perdió su cuerpo, pienso que hay alguna otra manera de su supervivencia que se nos escapa.

-Cierto Harry – dijo el Ministro – ahora que lo dices esto no fue como la última vez, pero de momento no tenemos nada mejor que la teoría de un octavo Horrocrux. Me informaré de ello de todas maneras.

Unos minutos más tarde Harry ya estaba por los pasillos del Ministerio volviendo con el Señor Weasley cuando un hombre se les acercó. Los aurores que les escoltaban cogieron al hombre antes de que éste alcanzara a Harry.

-Esperen – dijo Arthur – le conozco.

El señor se les acercó.

-Buenos días, Arthur.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Ragnor?

-Bien, bien. Gracias.

-Me alegro, ¿Cómo llevas el departamento de Misterios?

-A eso quería venir yo a comentarles, Arthur. – y dirigiéndose a Harry agregó – hemos recibido una nueva profecía, señor Potter y creemos que se dirige a usted ¿podría acompañarme un momento?

-¿Profecía? – dijo Harry.

-Sí, habla sobre tres llaves y un portal pero lo más curioso es que se mencionan las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-¿Las Reliquias?

-Sí, eso creo. Y como usted tiene la varita de sauco… ejem… pensamos que la profecía tiene que ver con usted, señor Potter.

-Ya no la tengo – mintió Harry.

-Ya, bueno, er… pero usted fue la última persona que la usó, ¿no?

-Si…

-Simplemente me gustaría comprobar, ya que se encuentra aquí, señor Potter, si podría coger o no la profecía.

Harry miro al Señor Weasley que asintió al chico.

-Bien, vamos pues – dijo Harry.

Cuando bajaron al Departamento de Misterios, Ragnor les guió por unas salas que bien conocía Harry desde su quinto año en Hogwarts hasta que llegaron a la de las profecías. Ragnor les mostró un estante dónde había un cristal en forma de huevo en el que descansaba sobre un pedestal que rezaba "¿?". Ragnor tocó con su varita la profecía y de ella salió un pergamino.

-Solamente yo puedo hacer esto – agregó al ver una mirada de curiosidad del chico y tras abrir el pergamino dijo – le leeré la profecía: "_Una figura se alzará por encima de todo mortal trayendo a la vida aquello que más ama. Dos llaves para abrir el portal y una tercera para salir de él usará. El paso entre la vida y la muerte será violado y el ciclo de las Reliquias concluirá."_

Tras finalizar, el hombre miró a Harry y le preguntó:

-¿Le suena de algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ragnor entonces le indicó que intentara coger la profecía pero nada más tocarla, el huevo cristalino emitió una onda que alejó la mano de Harry. El chico sobresaltado cayó al suelo.

-Veo que no se refiere a usted – dijo Ragnor mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse.

El Señor Weasley le pidió entonces el pergamino dónde estaba la profecía a Ragnor.

-No lograrás leer nada, Arthur. Es una magia muy extraña que sólo dejan a una persona ajena al significado de las profecías el poder leerlos.

-Ya veo – dijo el Señor Weasley cuando cogió el pergamino sin lograr ver escrito alguno.

-Bueno, espero no haberle robado tiempo alguno, señor Potter.

-No se preocupe, señor Ragnor, parece que hoy tenemos un día lleno de incertidumbres – dijo Arthur.

Unas horas más tarde ya estaban en la Madriguera contando todo lo sucedido en el Ministerio, incluyendo la extraña profecía.


	4. Nuevo avance del penúltimo capítulo

08/12/2010

Debido a mi retraso (dos semanas es bastante tiempo para hacer un capítulo tan corto como los míos) os adelantaré como compensación una parte del final de mi historia perteneciente al penúltimo capítulo:

-Tú deberías estar muerto – susurró Voldemort incrédulo.

-No soy el único que debería decir eso, Tom.

-¡Ya claro! Pero mis súbditos te vieron morir.

-Efectivamente, Tom, he muerto pero ¿Cómo explicarías entonces que sigo aquí, delante de ti?

Ambos siguieron mirándose mientras se apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas y trazaban una línea en círculo con sus pasos.

-Yo vi tu cadáver – dijo Voldemort.

-Y muchos magos vieron el tuyo, Tom.

-Es imposible que tú pudieras hacer magia oscura tan avanzada, los horrocruxes se crean asesinando, nadie pensaría que tú fueses capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Acaso crees que tus Mortífagos no se merecen lo que intentan dar? – le preguntó a modo de contestación la figura que tenía delante.

Voldemort furioso alzó la varita para lanzar un maleficio pero un ágil movimiento de su adversario detuvo el hechizo antes de que se arrojara.

-Veo que tienes miedo, Tom Riddle.

-¡El miedo es para cobardes! – chilló Voldemort lleno de ira.

-Entonces no eres más que un cobarde – y dicho esto Dumbledore alzó la varita para comenzar un nuevo duelo que pasaría a la historia.

* * *

13/01/2010

Como compensación nuevamente por retrasarme estas Navidades, os añado el final de éste penúltimo capítulo. Lo que esté por el medio ya llegará cuando tenga que llegar. No os prometo fechas de publicación de cada capítulo pero sí os prometo que no me olvido de seguir escribiendo. Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por los reviews.

¡_Sectum Sempra_!

Voldemort cayó al suelo mientras las heridas comenzaban a aparecer. Harry bajó la vista a su adversario que comenzaba a abrazar a la muerte. Se giró hacia Ron y le dijo:

No permitas que se cure, pronto acabará todo.

Ron asintió en silencio mientras Harry se volvía hacia Ginny.

Ginn…

¡No! – gritó la chica – ¡No quiero!

¡Ginn! – dijo Harry elevando gradualmente la voz - ¡Sabes que no hay alternativa!¡No habrá paz en este mundo hasta que lo hagas!

Harry… - sollozaba la chica inundando sus ojos de lágrimas - no puedo hacerlo…

¡Claro que puedes, confío en ti!

La chica miró a sus amigos que estaban allí buscando algún movimiento por parte de ellos para impedir la atrocidad que su novio le pedía, pero todos estaban cabizbajos, sin mirarle a los ojos. El único que miraba sus ojos era la persona a quién menos quería hacerle daño, Harry.

¡Hazlo ya! – gritó Harry.

Ginny entre sollozos alzó la varita. Harry comenzó a temblar, con la profecía en su cabeza sabía que esto era lo correcto, no había otra manera de interpretarla. Entonces Ginny apuntó a Harry con la varita y antes de que ésta dijera nada Harry le susuró:

Te quiero.

Yo también – respondió la chica – ¡_Avada Kedabra_!

Un rayo de luz verde impactó en el chico y cayó junto a su oscuro adversario aun moribundo. Unos minutos más tarde, Tom Riddle y Harry Potter estaban muertos en el suelo rodeados de alumnos de Hogwarts llenos de lágrimas.

Ginny se acercó al cadáver de Harry y cogió del suelo la varita de sauco, la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad. Ahora ella era la nueva portadora de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Su misión aún no había acabado.


End file.
